Minha Rainha
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Era um desejo novo, uma nova ideia.


**Nome:** Minha Rainha

**Autor(a): **Fla Doomsday

**Tipo:** Drabble

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Classificação:** T (por segurança, né?)

**Personagens/Casais:** Caspian/Lucy

**Capa da fic:** -

**Link para a fic:** -

**Referência:** Durante _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_, muito mais o filme que o livro.

**Bônus:** Espelho de Ojesed

Item: Desejo

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, sim, é minha primeira fic de Nárnia, e não eu não tenho problemas, vocês podem ter certeza de que vou escrever outras fics de Nárnia também, mas sempre com esse shipper, sou viciada nesses dois._

_A fic é para o Projeto Espelho de Ojesed e para o Mini-Chall de Nárnia do fórum Marauder's Map. Não merecem, mas cá está._

_**Não ganho nada escrevendo essas fanfiction, porém, adoraria ser dona de tudo isso.**_

_Sem betagem, gente, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Minha Rainha<strong>

_por Fla Doomsday_

_Conseguia ver perfeitamente o reflexo de suas ideias, de seus pensamentos ali. Conseguia imaginar-se por entre os braços de Susan, beijando-a mais uma vez. Mas então, ela não voltaria. Nárnia não teria novamente aqueles olhos claros comtemplando-a. Não, Nárnia não mais teria Susan, a Rainha, por aquelas terras. Porém, havia uma Rainha. Havia uma Rainha em formação, uma guerreira de antes de sua época, que batalhou ao seu lado quando voltou para Nárnia, que despertou alguns sentimentos em si, que lhe fez pensar._

_"Caspian?" A voz dela era fina, mas ao mesmo tempo adorável. Caspian via as ideias em sua mente formando-se rapidamente, mas concretas. O desejo de estar por entre os braços de alguém, a vontade de conhecer, de sorrir, de ter._

_"Sim, Lucy"?_

_Ela sorria. E Caspian também. Ela não era Susan, a garota que lhe beijara anos antes, mas era Lucy. Lucy que voltara a Nárnia, que ele resgatara da água dias atrás, que enfrentara perigos. Para ele, aquela era a Rainha certa, a qual era a certa para Nárnia, e para ele._

_"Está pensativo." Ela apoiou-se a seu lado, observando a lua. Caspian fitou-a longamente, descobrindo em si, mais rapidamente ainda, que a vontade crescia por ela. Que ter a Rainha Lucy, era o que deseja. Uma Rainha forte, uma Rainha que acreditava em seu povo, em suas batalhas, que não tinha medo de nunca mais voltar a seu mundo, pois ali era o que ela desejava viver._

_"Pensando em quando forem embora. Novamente."_

_O olhar triste dela, entristeceu Caspian, e pareceu deixar o mar triste. A lua triste. O céu triste. Caspian desejava a Rainha Lucy mais a cada segundo, como se a chama dessa vontade sempre estivesse dentro dele, mas somente agora pudesse deixá-la queimar verdadeiramente._

_"Não pense assim, por favor. Talvez..." Ela suspirou, Caspian ouviu esperança no suspiro. Olhou-a sério, seus olhos se fitando intensamente. "Talvez não seja preciso que nós dois fossemos embora."_

_"Você ficaria?" A pergunta foi seguida de um vento forte, qual jogou os cabelos de Caspian na frente de seu rosto, e quando os conseguiu tirar, ele via Lucy olhando-o com um sorriso bobo no rosto, arrumando os próprios cabelos. "Deseja ficar, Lucy?"_

_Ela apenas assentiu e o coração de Caspian inflamou-se. Um arder que ele não conhecia. Uma felicidade que a muito ele havia desistido de tentar encontrar._

_"Então, fique."_

_Lucy sorriu enquanto lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. Era como se a felicidade e a tristeza tomassem conta dela. E ela abraçou Caspian, e ele a abraçou. Algo dentro dele rugindo como Aslan. A lua refletida no mar, pareceu sorrir. Ela suspirou._

_"Caspian, será difícil?"_

_"Sim, muito, minha Rainha."_

_Acariciava os cabelos castanhos de Lucy, mas ao dizer 'minha Rainha' ela moveu-se. Ela levantou o rosto, e mais rápido que Caspian poderia registrar, ela impulsionou o corpo para cima, ficando nas pontas do pé, encostando os lábios no seu._

_"Estará aqui por mim, não... meu Rei?" Caspian sorriu, beijando-a, dessa vez, devagar._

Abriu os olhos, vendo Lucy rindo e conversando com alguém mais adiante no navio, olhando algumas vezes para si, sorrindo e ficando com a face avermelhada. Caspian sabia que seu desejo mais obscuro, mais escondido, começando a revelar-se de verdade.

_Fim._


End file.
